


Hyper

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Challenge from Claudia 6913:<br/>- Pairings: Either S/X or S/A, or S/X/A whichever you feel comfortable<br/>with. Personally I would prefer the S/X/A<br/>- Can be set whenever.<br/>1) Hyper-Spike. He must stay hyper for a few days, slowly driving<br/>Xander up the wall until either, a) Spike wants to take a road trip<br/>to LA or b) Xan can't handle it anymore and wants to drop him off to<br/>Angel. The reason for Spike's super hyperness can be due to a demon,<br/>or possibly a spell Willow did gone wrong. (maybe she meant to lighten<br/>Spike up, make him in a better mood)<br/>2) Smut while Spike is still in hypermode<br/>3) Spike has to bounce (clothed) on each of Xan and Angel's laps, and<br/>possibly naked bouncing later =0)<br/>4) Use of Spike's favorite toy, whatever you think would be his<br/>favorite</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hyper

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Challenge from Claudia 6913:  
> \- Pairings: Either S/X or S/A, or S/X/A whichever you feel comfortable  
> with. Personally I would prefer the S/X/A  
> \- Can be set whenever.  
> 1) Hyper-Spike. He must stay hyper for a few days, slowly driving  
> Xander up the wall until either, a) Spike wants to take a road trip  
> to LA or b) Xan can't handle it anymore and wants to drop him off to  
> Angel. The reason for Spike's super hyperness can be due to a demon,  
> or possibly a spell Willow did gone wrong. (maybe she meant to lighten  
> Spike up, make him in a better mood)  
> 2) Smut while Spike is still in hypermode  
> 3) Spike has to bounce (clothed) on each of Xan and Angel's laps, and  
> possibly naked bouncing later =0)  
> 4) Use of Spike's favorite toy, whatever you think would be his  
> favorite

Xander was glaring at Willow who in turn looked at the floor in embarrassment. She had done it again.

Spike, Xander and Willow were visiting Angel. They had to pick up some books for Giles. While Willow was helping Fred with a spell and the ingredients, Spike was whining about everything. Willow had had enough.

“Spike, stop whining! For once would you lighten up and act like you’re carefree!” she yelled.

The ingredients in the bowl exploded and left four wide-eyed adults standing in the kitchen. That was where it went wrong.

Willow was gone, having taken the books Giles needed. Angel and his gang had researched the spell and her words and came up with one answer. Someone had to wear Spike out. How? They didn’t know.

Spike was currently running through the entire hotel, opening doors and peeping inside before continuing running again. That started right after the spell blew up. Plus he hadn’t spoken one word.

“Spike, stop running!” Xander and Angel yelled at the same time.

Spike stopped, pouted and sat on the couch. Xander and Angel watched the young vampire to see how long that would last. Within seconds the feet started tapping, the legs bouncing and the fingers joining. And then he was running again.

A scream rang through the entire hotel causing Xander and Angel to run towards it. In a corner stood a cowering and crying vampire staring at something on the wall. Spike looked up and hid behind Xander.

“Spike, what’s wrong?” Xander asked worried.

“Kill it!” Spike said from behind Xander’s back pointing at a tiny spider crawling on the wall.

“Are you telling me you are scared of a spider?” Xander asked, jumping when Angel hit the wall and killed the spider.

But Spike wasn’t behind them anymore, Xander looked at Angel and shrugged his shoulders and went back downstairs. When they walked down the stairs Spike jumped from his hiding hole and sat onto Angel’s back. 

“Come on! Horsy backride!” Spike yelled, trying to encourage Angel to run. Xander was laughing. He’d never seen Spike act this way.

Angel looked embarrassed, Spike was acting like the vampire fledgling he was when he was recently turned. But then he remembered something, the only thing to wear Spike out......

Angel looked at Xander and smiled evilly. Xander’s laughter died when he saw Angel’s smirk.

“Follow me Xander. I know just the thing to wear him out,” Angel said, trusting Xander to follow him to the bedroom. Angel dropped Spike on the bed and ordered the man to strip.

He pushed Xander and himself against the wall and watched how Spike undressed himself.

Xander didn’t know what to do, Angel had him arranged against the wall watching Spike strip. A little voice in his head told him to leave, he wasn’t gay. But his brains and dick told him to stay, he was already hard when he realised Angel was making Spike strip.

Spike bounced a little when he untied his shoes and pulled them off. His socks were next, the jeans were stripped slowly down his legs. Xander and Angel gasped, the younger vampire wasn’t wearing any underwear. The shirt was gone within seconds and then he was standing naked in front of a human and master vampire who both were panting at the sight.

Xander had to touch Spike. He walked towards him and placed his hands on Spike’s chest. Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth coming from Xander’s hands. Angel stepped behind Xander and began undressing the boy. Spike was bouncing again on the balls of his feet. He kneeled and pushed the sneakers off Xander’s feet. Xander was the next one who was now completely naked.

Xander smirked and ripped Angel’s clothes from his body.

“I always wanted to that!” Xander said.

Angel smiled and reached out taking Xander in his arms and kissing him. Then Spike was gone again and they heard a screech coming from Cordelia. Angel and Xander dressed themselves in bathrobes and looked downstairs.

Spike had Cordelia in his arms and was dancing with her. Cordelia was trying to unwrap herself from Spike who was still naked.

“Spike, get up here!” Angel yelled downstairs. The younger vampire ran up and jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down. Xander couldn’t help but stare at the bouncing cock.

He stepped forward and took the said cock in his hands. The bouncing stopped immediately. Spike froze and waited for Xander to make a move.

Angel was watching Xander explore Spike for the first time. When Xander reached around to touch Spike’s ass he walked towards them and stood behind Xander. He placed his hands on the buttocks and squeezed them.

“Eep!” Xander said, jumping when he felt the hands on his ass. Cool air brushed against his hole when Angel spread his asscheeks.

Angel kneeled and pressed his mouth to the hole to push his tongue inside. Xander groaned and stroked Spike’s cock harder. Spike came fast and hard, spraying his cum on himself. Xander was next and he collapsed on top of Spike. Angel stood up and ordered Xander to lie on his back.

Xander obeyed and had Spike straddling him. Angel had pushed Spike on top of Xander and let him sink down on Xander’s cock. He then pushed the younger vampire forward to display his filled hole.

“Xander, hold him. Don’t let him sit down,” Angel said to Xander.

Angel placed his cock next to Xander’s and pushed in. Spike eyes widened and he screamed when he felt himself breached for a second time. Xander realised Spike had two cocks up his ass.

Angel moved and together they found a rhythm. Spike felt his prostate being overstimulated and felt himself coming again and again.

Xander felt Spike coming by the way his muscles squeezed the two cocks inside him. The cold cum was shot onto his chest and the flood didn’t stop. Angel thrusted hard inside his grandchilde and came filling the other man’s ass. Xander couldn’t stop himself from coming after seeing the vampires come.

Xander fell bonelessly on the bed with Spike joining him. The boy looked up to see Spike passed out. He smiled.

“Do you think it worked?” Xander asked Angel.

“I don’t know. We have to wait until tomorrow,” Angel answered.

 

The next morning Spike woke up feeling tired. He felt someone holding him and hugging him. He opened his eyes and stared in the brown eyes of Xander who was watching him. Angel stirred and drew Spike closer to him.

Then Spike remembered what happened. “Red won’t be allowed to do any more spells, right?” he asked.

Xander laughed and said that was up to Giles to decide. “Are you okay now?” 

Spike nodded his head and tried to stand. “Ow, fuck what did you two do to me?” Spike said, wincing when he felt his sore ass.

Both men smiled and said nothing. Spike closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. He saw flashes before his eyes and gasped. “You both fucked me in the ass at the same time!” He stated shocked.

Xander stood up and dragged the shocked vampire into the shower. “Come on, cutie. Let’s shower and drive back to Sunnydale,” Xander said.  
Spike meekly followed.

After an hour they were downstairs, Spike trying to hide from Cordelia who was making fun of him. Xander gathered everything in their backpack, said his goodbyes and sat in the car waiting for Spike to join him.

Spike looked at Angel and nodded, silently thanking him. He smirked, walked towards Cordelia and gave her a kiss before walking to join Xander in the car.


End file.
